


Just another part of my charm!

by Rayla_the_spirit_guide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Evil Morgana (Merlin), Fantasy, Magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Old Merlin (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), The Old Religion (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla_the_spirit_guide/pseuds/Rayla_the_spirit_guide
Summary: What happens when a King, a warlock and a sorceress all cross paths with a Pegasus?
Kudos: 42





	1. The Pegasus

Merlin hated hunting. He despised it. All it consisted of was sitting on horseback and being exposed to the elements for hours on end, leaving him unable to sit down while tending to a nasty cold. Of course, the knights loved hunting. They chased after great beasts and honed their shooting skills, returning home with a nice trophy for all to see. Merlin would never understand the pleasure in such a venture, and the knights would never understand his continual protests and whining. The young warlock did take comfort in the knowledge that at least he was by the King’s side and able to protect him if any unwanted company happened upon them. After years of being Arthur’s servant, Merlin had grown very fond of him, and could finally begin to see what the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, meant by them being “two sides of the same coin”. Even though Arthur could never know of Merlin’s magic, Merlin would always be there for him and guide him towards being an even greater king and towards uniting the kingdoms of Albion, for a grand, and peaceful future they all dreamed of. 

The company was situated somewhere on the North side of the Darkling Woods, in amongst the tightly knitted, shadow barked trees, trudging slowly along the mossy undergrowth, following the trail of horse-like hooves, too big to be any normal horse. Leon, the lead of the Knights of the Round Table, had spotted strange markings on the trees the track passed, scratches that left a gold remnant in the fissure. This creature was definitely one of magic, and whatever it was, would be a great prize to behold in Camelot and throughout all the lands. Where this news excited the knights, Merlin grumbled. He knew this beast would be too great a task for the knights alone, or too precious for him to bear to see killed. While it pleased him to see more and more magical creatures around Camelot and friendly kingdoms – away from Morgana’s black magic – it gave him yet another protective duty. In any case, Merlin decided that if they saw the beast, he would scare it away before it, or the knights, got hurt. 

Gwaine, Percival and Elyan marched on ahead with eager intensity, believing the hooves and the gold to indicate a unicorn. Their excitement spread to the rest of the party and soon they were galloping through the forest with great haste, following the tracks through a clearing of trees. A faint glow appeared through the gloom of the forest and at Arthur’s signal the party came to a halt. Merlin had guessed right. He could feel the magic of the beast even from his distant position. And if Leon was right, then the unicorn was both too dangerous and too precious to encounter. Reluctantly, he dismounted with the rest of the knights and loaded Arthur’s weapons. As they approached through the undergrowth, the glow grew intensely. Eventually their eyes adjusted and quiet sighs and gasps flitted through the company. This was no ordinary unicorn. The beast’s coat was a chrome of white silver and dark sapphire, and its mane was of pure starlight. It was at least ten feet tall, and yet it stamped the ground without a sound. A long, pearly horn extended from its forehead, traced with navy, and tipped with gold. The real eye-opener, however, was its wings; majestic feathers of silk sprouted from its back, glistening silver like its mane and outlined with sparkling blue hues. 

Merlin sighed, shaking with amazement. “A Pegasus,” he breathed, hardly believing the words as he smiled. 

“It’s so…” Percival began, but he could not find the right words.

“Stupendous,” Gwaine finished dramatically. He continued to gape at the beast, but a couple of the knights tore their gazes to giggle. 

Merlin turned to Arthur, concern rimming his eyes. “Arthur,” he whispered. “I believe it would be a mistake to attack this beast.” Then, Merlin noticed a thin sliver of dark grey liquid oozing from under its right wing, and he winced.  
“Merlin,” the king began. “This is a prize of all prizes. It’s even wounded! It is fated that we slay this beast and take it as a symbol of righteousness.”

Merlin placed a careful hand over Arthur’s holding a crossbow. “Aside from the dragons, the Pegasus is the greatest creature to ever walk to earth and soar the skies. To kill such a beast would be an egregious sin.” Arthur turned to him, his face screwed up in disbelief, but he softened when he saw the direness in Merlin’s eyes. 

“My lord,” Leon addressed as he positioned himself next to the king. “The Pegasus are foreign to these lands, they come from the far north, and to the east. It being here, and its wound, leads me to believe it was being hunted, also.”  
“Which means another party is close by,” Arthur nodded. He lifted his hand into the air to tell the men to back down. “I know the magic of unicorns is precious to the High Priestesses, and I assume it is more so for a Pegasus. And there is only one person left in the world to go to such lengths – travelling so far – to search for it.”

“Morgana,” Merlin said, almost with a snarl. Arthur and Leon nodded solemnly. 

“If that is the case, Morgana must not get this creature. We have a prime opportunity to thwart her plans –”

“But,” Merlin cut in.

“If it takes a sin to stop Morgana, then I can sleep peacefully in sin.” Arthur rose to a crouch and whistled to the knights. He indicated them to surround the Pegasus. With a snap of his fingers, the arrows released with soft twangs. Merlin exclaimed and broke the formation, getting ready to defend the winged-horse. However, some other force deflected the arrows into the forest, missing all of the knights. The Pegasus growled and extended its wings. Merlin could feel its power, and knew it was she who defended herself. She reared and neighed, flapping her wings to create a torrent of air, pushing her hunters to the ground. In that moment, Merlin observed her wound and saw no clear marking. She was still bleeding, but seemingly through her skin. This was the work of magic. 

“On me!” Arthur shouted as he led a charge towards the horse. The metal clang of swords rang throughout the forest. The horse extended her front hooves out and lowered her head, pointing her horn at the men, kicking one hoof back. The horse reared and kicked, but never hit. Merlin threw the knights back with a simple nod, throwing them away from danger in sync with the Pegasus’ attacks.  
Then, a fell voice thickened the air and the men were struck with terror. Morgana and company followed suit on horseback, charging through the forest to her prize. Arthur sounded a retreat, and the men cleared back to their horses. In the rush, no one noticed Merlin leading the Pegasus away.

****

Deep into the darkening forest he led the Pegasus. With his pursuers not far behind, he went under the Pegasus’ wing and placed his hands over her invisible wound.  
“Purhæle dolgbenn!” Merlin incanted. He wiped his hand over the area and saw there was no more blood leaking. The Pegasus nuzzled him and regarded him with intelligent, dark eyes before flying away. No doubt Morgana would be furious her prey got away from her again.  
Merlin stood for a proud moment, before coming back to his senses at the sound of enemy horns. He ran back to his horse, left all alone after the knights had fled, and mounted him. He charged through the forest to return to his party, but as he gained on his friends, so too did he gain on a group of Saxons, trailing the knights at their heels. The enemy forced the knights east, venturing further from Camelot, and towards unfamiliar territory. After a half hour of riding, the knights created substantial distance between them and the enemy, but Merlin stayed back in line with the Saxons and Morgana to see where they were leading his friends. The enemy mounted another quick attack upon the knights and the company was galloping once again towards a mountain range. A great, yellow-stoned mountain rose in the distance as the horses devoured the ground beneath their swift strides. Merlin recognised this formation as the Ailwee City, a network of caves that was home to an ancient civilisation, before the time of the Old Religion. Strong magic was present there. 

Morgana was leading Arthur to a trap.

As the knights approached the mountain they were forced to dismount; the land had turned to loose rocks and shale, with little vegetation to act as cover. They tried going south of the mountain range, but were soon flanked by Saxons. They ran north and again were blocked by Morgana’s men. Arthur knew Morgana would be coming in from the west, outflanking himself and his knights. They held fast for a brief moment, slaying the men and forcing a path out of the skirmish. But as Morgana came over the bouldering terrain, Arthur had no choice but to lead his men into the caves. So into the caves they went, pursued by the enemy into Morgana’s snare.  
Merlin cursed as he dismounted his horse and ran over the shale. Perhaps if Morgana had had her prize she would not be chasing Arthur now. If Merlin had just helped Arthur and the knights retreat to Camelot they wouldn’t be in this mess. He hadn’t a clue what he was going to do to save them this time. 

There was no source of light within the caves, but an infinite, yellow glow provided sufficient light to find one’s way through the labyrinth. Merlin happened upon some Saxons and knocked them out as he trailed his way further down into the earth. He did his best to hide the knocked-out men, but there was little else but dirt and boulders to cover the bodies. He anxiously anticipated a warning cry echoing throughout the caves. His anxiety only grew as the air grew crisp and the walls began to get slick with moisture. As far as he knew, the only way out was the way he came. However, he did feel the magic energy grow with every step, and that gave him some hope. He steeled himself and followed the trails left by the knights and Saxons. After a long while he happened upon a great cave, with natural columns as tall as old pines and an opening as spacious as a small city. As far as he could tell, this was the deepest section of the labyrinth, and it glowed with cool, yellow light, radiating off the stone itself. This glow was saturated in magic and he embraced it, filling himself up in case a battle should ensue – and it always did. Merlin walked along and soon saw a great chasm that split the old city in two. He approached it cautiously then looked down into the depths of the earth, finding only black nothingness. A thin, sturdy stone bridge connected the two sides. A dozen or so openings littered the side of the cave, like the many roads that lead into any other city. A warm firelight emerged from a far entrance. Merlin dashed to the closest opening and hid. His heart lifted as he saw the familiar faces of Arthur and the knights, seemingly calm and even of breath. Merlin used magic to better hear their conversation. 

“Morgana has led us into a trap,” Arthur stated.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Merlin scoffed. 

“Going back the way we came is not an option. It seems all her forces have advanced to the east side. If I’m right, this way goes west,” he pointed to the far side of the city, “and back towards where we entered. Only thing is, we’ll have to figure out a whole new network of tunnels.”

“Arthur, what if this is the trap?” Gwaine offered.

“I just said that, Sir Gwaine.”

“No, I mean – this is the lowest part of the labyrinth, and the two tunnels go right around it, perfect for Morgana’s forces to go right around and block us off at every exit. This old city is the trap.”  
Panic gripped Arthur as he realised his mistake. More light gathered in the tunnels on their side, and they ran over the bridge. Morgana appeared from the same cave they came from, and clapped slowly. She began a speech of sorts, but Merlin did not stay to listen. Saxons were coming down his tunnel. The old magic in the city was a blessing, as Merlin took the Saxons out as easy as picking flowers. He followed the tunnel up and along to the west and defeated another group of enemy soldiers. He did this all the way around the upper ring surrounding the city, going back down each time to check Morgana had not attacked. After the final group was knocked out, he peered out of the cave, and to his relief Morgana and Arthur were still talking. Or rather, arguing.  
“I have you surrounded, dear brother,” Morgana declared, her smile thin and slimy. Merlin could see the lack of conviction in her eyes, as she knew her men were supposed to be in the city by now. There were only men on her side of the bridge, now. “I will only ask this of you one more time. Renounce your title, bequeath it to me, and you and your… knights shall live. After all, I too have claim to the throne.”

“You know I will never give you the throne, Morgana. If you were honest, you would fight me for it without magic, not with an army of faithless mercenaries and blasphemers! While there is breath in my body, Morgana, you will never succeed.” He and his knights assumed an offensive stance. 

Merlin scowled and ran back up into the tunnel. He positioned himself under an arch in the stone, which he assumed was in line with the bridge. He closed his eyes and incanted. “Stanas ahreosath!” His voice was deep and filled with conviction as the magic flowed from his body and into the rock. It cracked and split, then collapsed, blocking the tunnel. Satisfied with the blockage, he ran to the opposite side to perform the same spell.

Inside the city, Morgana quivered. The Saxons and knights were also distressed as the dust flew through a tunnel and into the city after feeling the entire mountain shake. Not a few moments later, the same sensation came from the opposite side. “Emrys,” Morgana hissed.

After collapsing the second side, Merlin went down the closest tunnel to observe. Morgana was near a rage. The knights were slowly making their way back. If Merlin didn’t act soon, they would all be killed. But he could not reveal himself, not to Arthur, and least of all Morgana. He did not have the ageing potion on him – why would he take that hunting? He fumbled for ideas. Morgana sent men to investigate the collapses. Then the idea struck him! He drew from his satchel a small, grey stone. Rime pumice. This stone he carried around for medicinal purposes; its cooling properties were strong and handy for a cold. But he knew that if he enchanted it and ground it to a powder it would create a temporary illusion. He could create an illusion of Old Man Merlin over himself and face Morgana while the knights retreated. He was relieved, but he also knew that the spell lasted only as long as the amount of powder one had. He had a small stone. 

Merlin clamped the stone in his hands and began enchanting. Finally, he had a fine, white powder in his hands and he spoke, “Miht dagan, beþecce me. Nu bebiede ic þe þæt þu lætest þine flæsc sclice gelic nysse.” Sure enough, a film of energy slipped over the warlock and he could see his red robes and white hair without being able to touch them. Just in time, too, for Morganas men came back and concluded that the stone collapses were the work of sorcery.

“Come out, Emrys! Save your king one more time, and meet your doom by my hand!” 

“You wish!” Merlin yelled as he entered the city again. He coughed as he adjusted his voice to that of a gruff, old man. “I will indeed save my king, but I do not intend on being defeated today.” Merlin walked past the knights and winked at Arthur, who stood gaping like a cow. “Come on, boy, steel yourself!” he exclaimed, slapping Arthur on the back. The king resumed his offensive stance. 

“You’re so pathe –” Morgana began.

Merlin raised his hand. “Ah! Not another word from you, Morgana Pendragon, pah!” he spat. “You resemble Uther more than you care to accept! Tyrannical, warmonger, ruling with fear! Ah. And dumb. Dumb, dumby, dumb dumb. That’s what you are! Chasing after the King immediately after you lose the Pegasus? Did you really think I would not be on your trail protecting that poor creature from your clutches? Fool! And now I will protect the Once and Future King.”

“Glad you were, now you are here in my trap, ripe for the picking. You’re surrounded, Emrys.”

“And how do you think I got from there to here, hmm?” He laughed as her face fell. He quickly remembered that the illusion was time limited and his face hardened. He strode onto the bridge and connected his hands. Morgana stole the weapons from her men and raised them all to face Merlin and the knights. She shot them down, but Merlin deflected them with two swift hand gestures. “Go back, Arthur! Flee!” he commanded. He obliged, and soon they were out of the city. “Enough games.” He shouted and fire erupted from his hands. He threw it towards Morgana’s men and the witch herself. She came back with another attack, but Merlin stood fast. She went to run onto the bridge but was thrown back. “You cannot pass, High Priestess.” He chanted the same spell as before and soon the rock on the east end began to give way, falling into the chasm below. Merlin calmly walked to the west and readied another attack. He brought the columns down and exploded them, knocking Morgana out, and surely killing a couple of Saxons. The illusion began to flicker out, so he ran for cover in a nearby cave. As he entered the shadow, the illusion faded away all together. He panted and regained his breath, inviting the magic of the cave in again. Before long, he headed up and out. Little did he know Arthur and the knights had waited in the shadow of the caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever publishing on Archive Of Our Own! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in what will be a 3 or 4 chapter fic. Please comment what you liked or what could be improved down below, and tell me what your favourite Merlin fanfic trope is too! I love hearing what everyone in the fandom is into.  
> ~ Rayla


	2. The King's Conflict

Arthur was too intrigued by this wizard to leave without answers. It seemed this Emrys had ensured a safe passage out of the mountain, and that this was the man Morgana feared the most. Arthur was utterly confused. Emrys had insulted his father, and yet tried to protect him. He said he had tried to save Uther all those years ago, and Arthur was still debating whether or not he believed him. Why save a man you hate? Why save his son? Why attack his sorceress of a daughter instead of joining her? The world of magic users had never made sense to him, but today he would get answers. The knights watched on as the two sorcerers battled it out. Morgana had nothing on Emrys, it seemed, and Arthur was both impressed and intimidated at this man’s power. As the battle drew to a close, and the enemy was defeated, Emrys fled to a tunnel. Arthur took Percival with him to block the man off, leaving the rest of the knights on watch. Arthur and Percival silently slinked along the stone path until they came to the top of the tunnel that Emrys entered. Arthur heard panting and peered around the corner to see the wizard. The breath caught in his throat and he stifled a gasp. The old man shimmered and faded away to reveal…  
He leaned against the wall and got Percival to take a look as well. He went to speak but Arthur covered his mouth. They slithered back to the rest of the company and revealed what they had seen. Arthur was so deep in his own thoughts that he simply walked up and out of the caves without a second thought. He led the men back to their horses. The full night had set in while they were inside the mountain, and the stars glittered above without a care. To everyone’s shock, Merlin sat on a rock, his horse by his side, as if waiting. He jumped up and Arthur started.  
“Arthur! Everyone! Goodness, you’re all right! I thought Morgana had you for sure.” He walked over, a smile beaming off of his face. “How’d you escape?” His brows furrowed as the knights exchanged worried glances and Arthur remained silent, examining his… friend. “You seem pretty shaken up. What happened?”  
Arthur cleared his throat. “Where were you?”  
“Huh?”  
“After Morgana stormed the Pegasus, where did you go?”  
Merlin was taken aback. “I, uh, got separated. A Saxon chased me through the woods, but the Pegasus charged him before he got me. She seemed to not notice me and then flew away. I made my way back to the horses and you were all gone, so I followed you here.”  
“So you waited out here?”  
“Yes. Meaning no disrespect, but I don’t have a death wish, and I didn’t see what much use I’d be in there. I’d have just gotten in your way.” He laughed nonchalantly and placed his hands on his hips. “I don’t even have a sword.”  
Arthur gave him a hard stare, but decided it was best to head back to Camelot. Merlin’s magic may be strong, but so was Morgana’s, who knew when she’d wake up? An uncomfortable silence rested upon the company as they made their way back to Camelot through the night. They decided to make camp after a couple of hours of riding. Morgana had pursued them much further than they had estimated, and it would be another half-day journey to Camelot. They would need good rest to make fast towards the citadel and report all that had happened. Morgana in Camelot’s borders is never a good sign.  
They made camp in a small grove. As the men were sorting through their items, Merlin set about making a fire. He gathered the wood, and crouched at the ready with his flint stones. He clipped them once. Twice. Thrice. Nothing. “Damn these stones!” Gwaine came over to him, and smirked. “What are you grinning at?” Merlin struck the stone again, to no avail.  
“Oh I’m just thinking. Y’know, magic may be outlawed and all, but it would sure be nice when flintstones don’t work.”  
Merlin leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps. But I’d rather not get my head chopped off. Stones it is!” Gwaine tried to smile, but his frown spoke volumes. “I’m kidding! Obviously.” He laughed and patted Gwaine’s arm. He struck the stones again. “Voila! Fire.” Gwaine let out a laugh and sighed, shaking his head. “Gwaine,” he regarded him with stern eyes. “Why will no one say what happened in the caves?”  
The knight leaned back against a rock and puffed his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Merlin, but I cannot tell you. The King will when he is ready.”  
“Did something bad happen?” Genuine concern gripped him. Was there something he missed?  
Gwaine screwed up his face. “Depends on what you think is bad.” He shrugged. “That’s all I can say. I’m sorry.” Then he got up and went to gather more supplies. Merlin’s mind was racing. Did Morgana get to them before he could stop her? Did they find something in the caves? What on earth could make them so shaken? He asked Arthur himself, but he simply said, “I’ll talk to you when we get back to Camelot.” How ominous! All Merlin could do now was rest. He will have his answers tomorrow.

Arthur stared at the many pamphlets of parchment strewn across his study. They had made good time returning to Camelot by midday, and now the evening was deepening into its mysterious navy hues. Thoughts etched at his mind all the way home, and would not leave him now. He hurt. The sting of betrayal still seethed but it was contrasted with utter gratitude, and understanding. How many times had he lied so convincingly? If Arthur hadn’t have known any better, he would have believed Merlin’s story yesterday. How many times had he defied his king… to protect his king? Of course Merlin kept his magic from Arthur. The law was clear, and as king he would be obliged to kill his most trusted servant. But he was far more than a servant; a true friend, Merlin stuck by Arthur through everything, and now all those lucky escapes, and Merlin’s random bouts of wisdom made sense. After observing Merlin on the journey back and while he went about his domestic duties, Arthur concluded that his personality was genuine. He had not the heart to confront him. Not yet. What would he say? He feared Merlin would run away; flee into the wilds. Would he attack?  
Arthur was fortunate to have only brought his closest Round Table Knights with him on the hunting venture. He could only entrust this knowledge to them. Somehow, keeping Merlin’s identity a secret remained of paramount importance. The king had interviewed his knights in private since returning home, and their faces did not lie. They still trusted Merlin, and deep down, Arthur did too.

A knock at the great oak doors ripped him from his thoughts.  
“Come in.”  
Sure enough, Merlin peered in before closing the door behind him. He had a pile of fresh linen in his hands and went about making the bed. “Good evening, sire,” he said with a good-natured smile. Arthur returned the greeting. He watched Merlin intently again, trying to muster up the courage to reveal what he knew. Merlin paused after a few minutes and met the king’s gaze. “My lord?” Arthur sighed and lent his face on his fist. “Is something wrong?” Merlin dropped his chore and slowly walked over to Arthur’s desk. “Is this about what happened in the caves? Am I allowed to know now?”  
Arthur leaned back and regarded Merlin. His eyes were stern and soft. A small, grim smile crept onto his face. He inhaled deeply. “I think you know.”  
Merlin screwed his face up and shook his head. “I did not enter the caves, and none of the knights told me.”  
“You and I both know what happened in those caves – stop playing the fool with me.”  
“Sire, I beg your pardon, but I honestly haven’t a clue! I heard rumblings coming from within the mountain and assumed it was either Morgana or a rockslide. The next thing I know is you and the knights were fleeing the mountain.”  
Arthur gestured to a seat and Merlin obliged. Standing up, he placed his hands behind his back and began to pace next to the window. “If you will not be honest, then I will tell you what happened. The wizard Emrys came to our rescue. He defeated Morgana and gave us a chance to escape. He ensured Morgana and her forces were trapped in the mountain and saved us from a volley of spears. He told us to run, so we did, but we did not leave the mountain right away.” He looked at Merlin. A swirl of knowing glinted his eyes. “I desired to get to know this Emrys once and for all, after all he has done for the Kingdom. I was tired of his eluding us. So we watched on until the battle was over and followed Emrys to a tunnel. There I saw…” Arthur lowered his head and swallowed. Merlin clenched his fists and held his breath. The king turned to his friend with pleading eyes. “Do I have to finish this sentence?”  
Merlin tried to get up. “Arthur…”  
“Sit down!” Merlin did so. “Just… sit.” Arthur sat back down again, too, and gazed out the window. A tense silence ensued while they both gathered their thoughts. The scrape of wood against stone alerted Arthur and he saw Merlin getting on one knee and bowing his head. “What are you doing?”  
“Apologising. Sire, it is true, I do have magic. It is true, also, that I am Emrys, the one Morgana fears the most. Please believe me when I say, Arthur, that I use my magic for you,” he began to choke up. “Only for you. And the kingdom and our friends. I will serve you until my dying breath, for you are my king, and my friend.”  
“Why?” Arthur was leaning his chair against the windowsill now. Merlin raised his head.  
“Because you are the Once and Future King, and it is your destiny to unite the lands of Albion. And it is my destiny to aid you in that journey, helping you to become the greatest king the world has ever seen.” Arthur nodded slowly, taking in this information. Merlin carefully rose to his feet and created some space between them. He wiped a tear from his eye. Arthur tensed.  
“But why practice magic when it is outlawed? Why put yourself in that danger? You lied to me Merlin, all of these years, and now you have betrayed my trust. Betrayed all of us! You were deliberately breaking the law, knowing full well the consequences of such practice. I ought to have you beheaded!”  
“I was born with it!” Merlin shouted as the candles blew out and a strange wind swirled around the room. Arthur stood straight but was at the mercy of Merlin’s stern gaze. Merlin calmed himself with a deep breath and the light came back to the royal chambers. “Before I could walk, before I could talk, I was moving things with my mind. Can you honestly stand there and say to my face that my mere existence is illegal, is a sin?”  
Arthur sat down, gaping and staring into space. He pursed his fingertips together and bit a thumbnail. Shaking his head (a motion he could not help but do now) he spoke. “I’ve never heard of anyone being born with magic. Not even the Druids are; they just learn and practice it. Not even Morgana… she was given it when Nimueh was defeated. When… you killed Nimueh… How do you have such power? How can you be born with it?”  
“My father was Balinor. We were wrong, Arthur, he was not the last Dragonlord. I am.”  
Arthur sighed and rubbed his face, growing restless. “You’ve been lying to me all this time. You’ve been lying to everyone. Does Gaius –”  
“Yes.”  
“Of course he does. Everything you’ve done… So you’re not a coward, a head louse? You’re not a fool?”  
Merlin chuffed and shook his head. A cheeky smile touched his lips. “It’s just another part of my charm.” Arthur released a sharp laugh, easing the tension in his shoulders. Merlin sat down in his chair and looked down, twiddling his thumbs.  
“I…” the king began. “I… understand… why you never told me. I accept that you kept it secret because of my father’s laws – laws I am yet to… reform. But,” Arthur paused, eyes were rimming with red. “I thought I knew you.”  
Merlin sniffed, but kept up a smile. “I’m still the same person, Arthur.”  
Arthur scoffed and looked away. Finally he smiled. “Merlin you are such an enigma. And now I understand all that you have done for this kingdom. You really are like a swan.”  
“So, you’re not going to chop my head off?”  
“Don’t think I’d be able to even if I wanted to!” Merlin laughed in agreement. Soon, they were both in a fit of merriment, releasing all the tension between them. At that moment, Sir Leon knocked and entered the chambers. He regarded Merlin, mesmerized, and nodded, before turning to the King.  
“Sire, the Pegasus has been spotted a few miles south of the city. What would you like us to do?”  
Arthur smiled and turned to Merlin, crossing his arms. “What should we do, Merlin?”  
Merlin started and blinked several times. He could not believe this sight – the head knight and king asking for his advice. “Uh… Sir Leon…”  
“He knows.” Merlin gasped. “So do Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan.” Merlin turned around and frowned at Leon.  
“Just the four of you?”  
“Yes. You needn’t worry, Merlin, we will guard this secret with our lives.” And then he bowed! “Now, about that Pegasus.”  
“Yes! Of course. Well… We must protect her. We must escort her up north as far as we can and provide her safe passage home. Morgana’s men would surely still be looking for her, no doubt other dark sorcerers will be too. It’ll be a week-long journey there and back, but it is paramount Morgana does not get the beast, or that we bring her harm.”  
“How long will Morgana be held off in the mountain?” Arthur interjected.  
“A day at best, a day already gone. But she would have had to exit on the east side of the range, so that provides us with at least four days.”  
“Perfect!” the king announced, rising from his chair. “We set off at first light.”

As the party was readying their horses and counting their supplies, Gwen and Giaus stood on the stairs to the castle. Merlin had told Giaus what had happened in the mountain. Giaus, in his typical fashion, had berated Merlin on his rashness, but had conceded when he realised how ingenious Merlin's use of the pumice had been. When Merlin detailed what had gone down in Arthur's chambers Giaus fell back into his chair, his mouth agape and eyes wide. He remained as such even when Merlin informed him all was well.  
"Well, you're very lucky indeed that this morning's activity is riding off to save a Pegasus and not your burning at the stake!" He'd exclaimed, as Merlin handed him a cup of camomile and lavender tea, which he brewed before beginning this discussion. Now, as Giaus stood on the steps in the morning sun, his face showed only deep admiration and pride for his apprentice. Gwen beside him also bore a similar expression, but Merlin couldn't figure out why. Gwen ran down to farewell Arthur with a kiss and a hug, her usual worry when he went out on quests all but gone. She said goodbye to each of the knights before coming to Merlin.  
"You're awfully joyful today, Gwen, considering we're going to hunt down a dangerous beast."  
She smirked. "Yes. 'Hunt' a 'beast' is what you're doing."  
Merlin scrunched up his nose and stole a glance towards Arthur.  
"Protect him, will you?" Gwen asked, or rather, stated.  
Arthur shrugged sheepishly and gave Merlin a wink. Of course Arthur had told Gwen. He turned back to her and smiled.  
"Always." And with that they hugged, and the company set off through the city glowing in the morning sun and towards the Darkling Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a rather nice reveal, wasn't it? I tried very hard not to make it angsty, as that's so 2014 XD. I hope you liked it, please leave me a comment if you did! See you in the next chapter, where we encounter some unexpected foes...  
> ~ Rayla


	3. The Warlock

The company made good time as they charged through the forest, following Merlin’s lead as he traced the movements of the Pegasus with magic. He noticed the respectful distance the knights kept from him as they rode in formation behind Merlin and the King, as well as the looks of reverence they stole towards him. His cheeks flushed but he kept focused on the task. Their rests were few and short, but Merlin was determined to continue his regular duties during these times, despite the knights’ protests and occasional teasing, mostly from Gwaine. On their first night Merlin tried to set up a fire, but found he had misplaced his flintstones. He was rummaging manically through his bags when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He stood up and turned to see Gwaine, Elyan and Percival smirking at him. Elyan held his palm out to reveal the two grey flintstones.  
“Looking for these?”

Merlin furrowed his brow skeptically. “...Yes?” He half-heartedly reached out to take them, but as expected Elyan threw them to Percival. 

“Fascinating stones these are,” Percival began. “You can control the elements just with a few clips of them.” Merlin flung himself forward in an attempt to intercept the stones now flying from Percival’s hand to Gwaine’s. He failed. Gwaine juggled the stones and walked backwards, eliciting a few laughs from the other knights lounging on tree roots around the camp. 

Merlin huffed. “Do you want dinner tonight or not?”

“Well, sure we do. What do these stones have to do with anything?” And with that he threw them to Leon, - 

“They were expensive!”

\- who threw them to Arthur, who threw them to Elyan and so on, so forth until finally Gwaine threw them into the dark shrubs behind him. Gwaine eyed Merlin up and down and nodded towards the pile of sticks and kindling.  
Merlin resigned with a dramatic sigh and bent down to light the fire. With a quiet incantation, and a shimmer of gold from his eyes, the pile lit up and within seconds a strong fire was burning. He glared at Gwaine as his eyes returned from gold to blue. 

Gwaine swallowed as he felt a slight tingle run through his body. 

A small jesting applause erupted from the knights. “I’m no simple conjurer,” Merlin grumbled under his breath. The knight’s laughter intensified. 

“Of course you’re not!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“But you have simple needs,” Leon added, handing Merlin his stones which he’d retrieved from the bushes. Merlin inclined his head in thanks and set about making a stew. When the knights were later distracted by his “always delicious” (as Leon commented) meal, Merlin devised a way to get back at the instigators of the evening’s prank.  
Luckily, Sir Elyan, Percival and Gwaine were sitting away from their supplies and were focused on some daring story Gwaine was probably making up. Merlin snuck over to their packs, pretending to gather more firewood, to see what he could find. As expected, and in stark contrast to the mess of their packs, six leather boots were placed neatly around the base of a tree, the socks laid carefully over the rim of each of the boots. Dropping his pitiful pile of firewood where he stood, Merlin snatched the boots and whisked them away. He ran behind one of the trees that encircled their makeshift camp and examined its high branches. A small clearing of pines in the canopy revealed a smooth, thin branch. Just the right width for laces.  
Merlin summoned his magic and commanded the six boots to rise, up, up until they were hovering slightly below the branch. The laces developed a faint glow as they began to loop around the smooth bark and intertwine with each other. Merlin held his breath. But the boots remained strung up, gently swaying in the evening breeze. Looking around the trunk Merlin found the knights and Arthur completely oblivious to his fiendish scheme. He set about cleaning the pots and bowls, a quiet smirk on his lips. Tomorrow morning could not come sooner. 

Merlin awoke to the sound of a heavy object meeting the ground with force. He jumped up. On instinct, he began gathering his supplies. Arthur’s booming laughter brought him out of his dazed panic. 

“Huh?” Merlin said, sluggishly. 

Leon was standing near him with a smile threatening to break through his stoic features. He regarded Merlin with a nod and tilted his head in the other direction. It was all Merlin could do to not collapse in a fit of giggles. Before him lay a pile of Camelots finest knights, entwined and squirming in a mess of chainmail and red.

“Those boots are too high!” Elyan cried. 

“We’ll never get them down.” Percival had managed to regain his footing. He retreated a few paces. Paused. And ran towards the tree, leaping and using the trunk as leverage to grab the lowest branch. But the bark was too coarse and the branch too thick for him to get a hold on, so he fell back down. Gwaine had just rolled out from under him. 

“Watch it!” he grumbled, standing up and dusting himself off. “How on God’s earth did they get up there?”

“Strange…” Elyan muttered. 

Merlin meandered over and feigned a quizzical gaze at the boots. “Strange indeed,” he repeated, a finger to his chin.  
The three undignified, bare-footed knights took a moment to eye each other before turning to Merlin.

“Is this about the stones?” Percival asked, a twinge of childish hurt in his voice. 

“Come on, Merlin we need those.” Elyan crossed his arms. He hadn't gotten it yet.

Merlin strode forward casually and barely retained his devilish smirk. “Are you telling me that some of Camelot’s finest knights need boots? In all their skill in combat and hardened souls they need boots!”

“Yes!” Percival and Elyan said in unison.

“I never said I needed boots,” Gwaine said definitely, quietly.

It was then that Arthur stepped forward and slapped Merlin on the back. “Come on, the sun is already risen. We need to find that Pegasus.” His face was tight, battling his want to laugh and continue the joke, and his duty to keep his men focused. The laughter broke through. He coughed, but barely retained his composure.  
He was right, of course. With a resigned sigh, Merlin commanded the boots back to the hands of their owners. Leon, Merlin and Arthur mounted their horses and set off, while the other men were focused on donning their shoes. Merlin heard a few cries and the clanging of metal, before the whinnying of horses taking off. Sire Elyan, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival fell into line behind them. Nothing was heard for a few moments save the steady trotting of their horses. Merlin looked to Leon and Arthur. They looked to him. In sync they turned to the three knights behind them and burst out in laughter. After a few moments the rest were joining in the cacophony of giggles. Merlin tried hard to recover, but one more look back at Gwaine’s scruffy expression filled him even more joy.  
With a deep sigh Merlin finally recovered his senses. He rode on in silence. The others chatted, but he could not bring himself to speak. Perhaps the laughter had made his eyes strain with emotion, or perhaps the constant, draining weight of secrecy now lifted from his mind had opened his heart more than he thought possible around his friends. The magic flowing in him even felt greater, warmer. His senses were heightened and now he could feel the Pegasus’ presence, even though she was somewhere high above them. The young warlock closed his eyes and directed his magical aurora skyward. He felt her. She felt him. Suddenly, a wave of rotting anxiety washed over him.  
“She’s scared,” Merlin gasped. The knights quit their teasing of Percival and turned to him. “And tired. She’s being chased through the sky.” The company in sync sped to a gallop. The forest was thinning as they approached the sweeping Northern plains. Within moments they had cleared the trees and bounded down into a vast, green valley. The sky was heavy with the promise of rain, but the Pegasus was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where is she? What’s pursuing her?” Arthur questioned.

“I’m not sure, but it mustn't be good.” 

“Saxons!” Elyan called as they rounded a hillside. To the south, bursting out of the lowland forestry was a large company on horseback. They bore the two headed snake shield, which they clanged viciously with their iron up to the heavens. A shout from their company directed their attention to the Camelot knights. 

"To arms!" Arthur yelled. The knights drew their swords and cried out as they sped towards their enemy. The two parties charged towards the other, the sound of hooves beating against the soft ground thundering in their ears. Merlin analysed the opposing group and saw there were no more than a dozen; as hulking as they each were, Merlin had seen these knights face more and won. He'd faced more. 

"Arthur, split into two and flank them. I'll make a break for the middle." He met his king's eyes with determination.  
Arthur regarded him for a short moment. With a curt nod he shouted to his knights, "On me, on Leon!" And the company split. 

"Hya!" Merlin grunted as he pushed his horse faster and faster, and with each metre he devoured a fire rose in his chest. He felt his magic flutter under his fingertips. With a quick look to his friends, now in prime position, he flicked his hand forward. A wave of invisible energy exploded out of his palm. It hit the Saxons, pushing the riders in front of their horses and disrupting their momentum. The party divided in a confused blur, and in a heartbeat the knights of Camelot were upon them. Iron clashed. Cries rung out in the valley. Merlin rounded back and forced a soldier off his horse. Arthur and Elyan were taking on three Saxons, pushing them back towards the tree line with each blow. Leon, Percival and Gwaine were herding a group downhill, giving them the high ground advantage. They beat down with their swords upon the enemy, pushing them off their mounts and slaying them with finesse. One final warrior made a break for the hilltops. The Camelotians pursued.  
Dirt and rock flew up from under their horses' hooves as they closed the distance.  
The Saxon retrieved something from his satchel and a moment later a sharp, nasally horn sounded out in the valley. Merlin reached forward and pulled him backwards. But it was too late. Whatever message he blew to the heavens had surely been received. The knights circled the grounded soldier, and Arthur dismounted. Merlin held onto the Saxon’s horse.  
Adjusting his arm brace, the King stood over the man and addressed him. “Where is Morgana?”  
The soldier looked around frantically for some route of escape. “Speak!” Arthur shouted, placing his blade across the man’s neck.

“Ah, uh, honest to the Gods I don’t know!”

“What does she want with the Pegasus?” The King began pacing around the soldier, eyeing his armour and appearance. He was clad in old dark, boiled leather and a simple breastplate, containing the two-headed snake mark of Morgana’s amassing force. His pale face was covered in black grime. His youth shone through his clear, sky-blue eyes.

“Why would I tell you? I’m dead either way,” he trembled.

Arthur held his gaze for a moment and sighed. He sheathed his sword and crouched to meet the soldier’s eyes evenly. “I am not my father. I will let you go if you help us. Morgana is treacherous; whatever promise she made you she will break if it serves her ends. What is your name?”

“Orwain,” he replied, suspicion thick on his tongue. 

“Orwain, I promise you on my life, on my queen’s and on the life of these men here that your life will be spared if you aid us and desert Morgana.”

A dull thud echoed throughout the valley. Leon broke rank to peer over the ridge. “More are coming, sire. Three times as many from the north!” he called back down to them. 

Arthur clasped Orwain’s shoulder. “Orwain, tell us quickly what Morgana wants with the Pegasus and you are free to go!”

Orwain staggered to an upright seating position, his breathing heavy. “Um, she said the Pegasus has the power of foresight. She means to drink its blood in order to know the future and mould it to her design.”

“My lord, they’re close!” Leon alerted. 

Arthur stood up and helped Orwain to his feet. He patted the man on the back and directed him to Merlin, who was holding Orwain’s horse’s bridle out to him. The Saxon mounted his mare and took off into the forest in the west. Arthur got onto his horse, too, and rounded his company down the southern hillside, out of sight from their oncoming attackers. 

“Merlin, where’s the Pegasus?”

But before the warlock could answer, a cloud seemed to fall from the sky. As she twisted and fell, Merlin could see streaks of her silvery grey blood streaking across her glistening coat. He bolted down the valley towards the Pegasus. As he cleared the cliffside he saw the Saxon force charging towards her, too. A division broke off and made for the knights. Arthur drew his sword and yelled as he, Leon, Percival and Elyan sped towards their enemy. Gwaine drove towards Merlin, and the Pegasus.  
She struggled to open her wings as she hurtled towards the ground. With moments to spare, Merlin finally a short distance from her, held out his hand and incanted, “Inbringe cum mec!” The winged horse slowed enough to gain her senses and spread her wings. She glided to the ground and stumbled. With cuts along her legs and her coat shining with perspiration, Merlin dreaded to discover her sky-borne pursuer. He and Gwaine dismounted in front of her and stared down the approaching force.

“Ah, just like old times!”Gwaine sighed as he assumed a defensive stance.

“How is this like old times?”

“Oh, you, me, in a lot more trouble than we care to admit.” He turned and winked at Merlin, who smiled in disbelief. 

“It’s nothing we can’t get out of,” he replied, raising a hand to their attackers. 

Suddenly, a force pushed him and Gwaine sideways, and a blur of pearly silver streaked past them. The Pegasus reared and beat her magnificent wings towards the horde, pushing them backwards. Some men were crushed by their horses. She cried out and snorted as her front hooves met the ground again with great force. It sent a wave of energy into the earth, which crumbled around the fallen warriors. They quickly regained their footing, however, and lurched towards the Pegasus. She whined and growled as she stomped them down. Merlin and Gwaine ran to her side and faced down the Saxons. Gwaine tore through the force, grunting with exertion as he did, but soon he was overcome with foes. He stood surrounded by warriors clad in the same black leather as Orwain. They beat their swords against their shields as they closed in on the knight. Gwaine steeled himself.  
Merlin was defending the Pegasus. She strained with each movement. Blood shot out of her mouth. Each magical blast from her wings grew weaker. The warlock forced her back to deal with the horde himself, but she was stubborn and continued to throw herself between him and the soldiers. Perhaps all creatures of magic were as stubborn as Merlin. He threw a couple of men into the sky and towards a rock face with one hand, and held back another group with the other. He could not remember a time where he’d used so much magic at once. His chest heaved. Salty drops blurred his vision. Then, the Pegasus pushed him out of the way once more with her snout. She reared over him and threw her front legs towards Gwaine. Merlin gasped as he saw the scene before him. He could barely see his friend through the curtain of enemies. He sprung to his feet and planted them firmly on the ground. 

“Ástríce!” Merling commanded. The soldiers were ripped from the ground and thrown far aside. He met Gwaine’s gaze with golden eyes.

Gwaine swallowed. His fingers itched with excitement.

“Gwaine, behind you!” Merlin shouted.

The knight turned just in time to see a Saxon be forced backwards. He looked back to his friend, only to see his attention was back on defending the Pegasus. “Focus,” he whispered to himself before plunging his sword through a warrior’s chest. 

Arthur on the other side of the field was making quick work of Morgana’s men, toppling them off their horses and coming down upon them with full force. With the fine-tuned precision of warriors, and the flow of soul-bounded brothers, he, Leon, Elyan and Percival carved their way through the enemy towards Gwaine and Merlin. A sliver of anxiety wrapped around Arthur’s heart as he witnessed first-hand how skilled Morgana’s followers had become in combat. Only a few years prior, they had been nothing more than mercenaries and bandits. Now, it seemed, they were a cohesive and wide-ranging force. A few more months of this army growing in skill and size, and they would be a credible threat to Camelot. The King pushed the thought aside as they regrouped around the Pegasus and looked upon the remaining force. 

“Nicely done, men. Morgana’s men are not yet as formidable as us! A piece of cake, this last lot’ll be,” Arthur chided, his smugness caked on his face. 

The Pegasus screeched. She threw her head up to the heavens and reared, as if trying to beat back an invisible force. Merlin turned his attention skyward and seeping through the overcast, grey curtain was a deep crimson flame. Breaking through the smoky cloud, with a fearsome roar rattling the valley, was a dragon, as pale as the fog on a winter morn. She wailed as she dove towards the Pegasus. The winged horse leapt out of way and pushed back with magic upon the dragon. She tumbled and crashed to the ground. Baring her fangs, she stood in front of the remaining Saxons and growled low and deep. The Pegasus stomped the ground and hissed. The Saxons cheered and clanged their metal together as the young dragon spread her wings in defiance, a deadly breath of flame glowing at the back of her throat.

Merlin was reeling. The last time he faced her, he had commanded her to stand down and choose her own loyalties. He had hoped she would roam the skies nomadically, independently. She was still frail, and that spark of intelligence was missing from her pale blue eyes. The Dragonlord’s heart sank before being filled with the rage of betrayal. She had chosen Morgana. She had defied his authority as Dragonlord and continued to aid that witch, even going so far as to bring harm to the only other creature that rivaled the dragon’s majesty and might. He stepped forward and summoned his power. She was no dragon, but by the Gods she would obey him. 

“O Dragorn!” he rumbled, his voice taking on an unearthly resonance. His eyes glowed as he stole Aithusa’s stare. She barked and clawed at the earth. “Aithusa, nun de ge dei s’eikein kai emois eppe’essin hepesthai!”

The knights and Arthur watched on, mesmerised by the power Merlin was exuding. They lowered their weapons and gingerly dismounted, as if the sorcerer's commands willed them, too.

Aithusa coughed and spluttered. She turned her head away, but could not tear herself from Merlin's gaze. Merlin’s golden eyes glittered now as tears threatened to spill over. He had saved her egg, he had hatched her and brought her into this world. He had named her. The men behind her now trembled under Merlin’s intense glare, shuffling backwards with each moment. Aithusa opened her maw and roared. The fire flew up her throat, but it made it no more than a few feet before Merlin deflected it back onto the Saxons and forced her beak shut. The men screamed as the fires caught on their clothing. They broke rank and fled for the hills, leaving small trails of scorched earth as they did. Merlin never took his eyes off the white dragon. As a single tear shed down his cheek he gave her one final command. “Ithi, Aithusa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely ~ d e s p i s e ~ how the show made Aithusa look :'(, but I love how tragic it was that she was the last hope of the Dragons and Dragonlords and was reduced to nothing more than a mindless beast. I hope you enjoyed this dramatic, action packed chapter! I promise I'm building up to something big, that I know you'll love...  
> ~ Rayla
> 
> Also, while I love the chaotic bisexual Gwaine AU, I will not be exploring it much further in this series more than the witty things I've already shown, so don't get your hopes up (this time!)


	4. More than a servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Merlin's grand display of power, Arthur struggles to reconcile his past behaviour and attitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry for the mini-hiatus, between exams and Christmas, I haven't the time to write. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter   
> Happy new year :)  
> ***

The dragon shuddered. Without a sound she beat her wings and took off into the sky. The next few moments were passed in silence, the soft zephyr blowing through the valley cleansing the tension of the previous scene. The Pegasus whimpered and nuzzled Merlin with her snout, humming softly as he petted her soft fur. 

Arthur and knights shared shell-shocked looks. Percival clasped his hands together and looked around aimlessly. Elyan puffed his cheeks. Leon bowed his head in respect, hiding his bewildered expression. Gwaine’s cheeks were the colour of a deep sunset. The King had long since dropped his sword, his mouth open wide as a cave as he gaped at his manservant. Eventually, Merlin had the heart to regard his King, and Arthur gave him a quizzical stare as he saw the man’s tears. Memories of Julius Borden and the Tomb of Ashkanar resurfaced. Merlin had been so agitated throughout that ordeal, but after the tomb had collapsed on itself he’d returned to his normal swanlike self.

“You saved the egg, didn’t you?” Arthur let out a tense breath.

Merlin sniffed and lowered his eyes. “I had to.”

Arthur nodded despite himself. That dragon was feral, and was in the service of Morgana of all things. Merlin’s despondent gaze as he stared into the shadows of the valley stayed his lecture. Arthur knew more than anyone the sting of betrayal. He approached his friend and gripped his shoulder, shaking him softly from his brooding. Merlin looked up, his eyes red and glossy, and held Arthur’s shoulder in kind.

“Come,” said the King. “We have plenty more daylight to continue north, and she needs our protection.”

Merlin nodded once. Gwaine handed him his horse’s bridle, having retrieved both their steeds in the aftermath of Aithusa’s attack. Without another word, the company mounted their horses and took off at a slow trot towards the ridgeline. The Pegasus followed behind, sniffing the knights and chittering with the horses, all but forgetting her wounds. She prodded each knight with her snouth and snapped her teeth at Gwaine’s wine skin every time he withdrew it from his satchel. Finally, she settled on trotting beside Merlin. She nuzzled his hand and guided them to a nasty gash over the collarbone. Merlin giggled, but his breath was laboured. 

“Not yet. I need to rest before I can help you more.”

Arthur watched the pair carefully. Merlin petted the Pegasus with long, strong stokes, and she closed her eyes at the touch. He seemed to buzz with energy despite his fatigue, which Arthur could barely imagine he’d be feeling after his grand display of power. The King noticed also a slight change in his manservant’s posture - his shoulders were held back and his chin was tilted upward, eyes gazing over the pastures towards the horizon. How did Merlin live all these years in secret? How could he stand to not have people around him he could fully share this wonderful side of him with? And it was wonderful, Arthur had to admit. 

Gwaine rode up besides Arthur and grinned cheekily. Arthur sighed in anticipation of what the roguish knight was about to say. “Very handy, Merlin was today.”

“Hmm, indeed,” Arthur replied regarding Gwaine with only a side eye.

“I can count on both my hands times in the past when he would have been handy!”

“Are you assuming I wasn’t being handy in secret?” Merlin jibed, his eyes growing heavy.

“Of course not! But you could have been even handier had we known.”

Arthur turned to Merlin and raised an eyebrow. Merlin scoffed. “That’s on your laws, not me, and you know it,” he laughed, raising a finger to the King. 

Arthur blinked away his indignity and puffed his cheeks. Those were his father’s laws. At least, that’s what he continued to remind himself of. There had been times throughout his life where he disagreed completely with his father, and times where he agreed with and supported him unconditionally. But magic had always been something he’d changed his view on many times. He regretted the violence of the Purge and how it drove so many into the shadows of society. It had forced Balinor - Merlin’s father - away. Merlin grew up without knowing his father because of his father. In the short time Arthur knew Balinor, he understood he was a good man, like Merlin, and they were not the only honest sorcerers he had come across. But there was the other side of magic, too, which he had bore witness to most. Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh, all complicit in dark magic which had directly affected his family. Nimhue took his mother. Morgause took Morgana. Morgana took his father. He gripped the reins tightly. Arthur regarded Merlin with pursed lips. “You are the pinnacle of what magic should be.” Merlin frowned at the solemness in his tone. “But, I do not know how I can justify liberating magic with Morgana and her followers still out there.” Arthur dropped his eyes.

Merlin nodded, his head drooping further down than he intended as his body was overcome with fatigue from the battle. “I understand.”

Arthur sighed and shook his head. “Merlin, you don’t need to agree with -”

“But I do agree with you.” He gave his king a small smile. “It’s a delicate matter. Just… would you consult me before making decisions on magic users?”

The king breathed in deep. His face softened as he conceded Merlin’s lack of frustration at him. God, the man was even stubborn when he was in agreement! “Of course. You have my word.” 

The Pegasus whinnied and scampered over to Arthur. She nuzzled him and nibbled at his shoulder. Arthur placed a hand on her snout and scratched the spot just between her eyes. She buzzed happily, fluttering her wings slightly. 

“I think you’ve got an admirer,” Elyan joked. 

“What are you going to tell Gwen?” Percival added. The knights laughed and Gwaine handed his wineskin around to his friends. Leon, sensible as ever declined, as did Arthur. Gwaine finally rode up besides Merlin and shoved the skin into his hands. 

“This’ll keep you awake,” he said with a wink. 

Elyan shouted and Percival went to swipe the wineskin away, but it was too late. Merlin took a giant swig from the skin, letting a small drop dribble down his chin. He immediately spluttered and choked, trying desperately to hawk the substance down. It tasted of hot iron and burnt sugar. “Ugh! What on earth is that?” The knights erupted in a cacophony of laughter as the warlock wiped at his tongue and followed up with a gulp of water from his own skin. 

“And that is why I never accept anything Gwaine hands over,” Leon jibed, turned back to face the pair with a smirk.

“My throat is on fire,” Merlin coughed breathlessly. 

“You’re living up to your title, then, aren’t you, Dragonlord?” Gwaine winked again and downed a large mouthful of his not-wine. 

True to his word, Gwaine’s beverage kept Merlin awake for the rest of the day. Or rather, the burning that persisted in his throat kept him from sleep, as Arthur deduced from his frequent gagging and coughing. When the sun dipped below the western mountains and the forest once again became littered with shadow, they made camp. The Pegasus sat herself next to the horses, nudging them, and allowing them to lick her wounds. They weren’t spooked by her at all, it seemed. As if she were as natural as any of them. Perhaps they were. Of course they were, Arthur rebutted himself, the Pegasus is as natural as the horses, as Merlin is as human as him and anyone else. He scoffed at himself, and at the realisation his understanding of the world was missing a massive swath of information.   
Arthur had barely begun settling himself down when he realised Merlin was preparing their meal. Does that man ever rest? Arthur tried his best to interject and help pour out the stew, but Merlin simply swatted him away. After several more attempts, Arthur finally gave up and sunk into the roots of an old pine to enjoy his meal. The troop chatted merrily around the fire as the stars came out and the quiet humming of night-dwelling creatures emerged from the forest. Arthur did not take his eyes off Merlin. He laughed and joked like it was any other night, like his world had not just been thrown upside down, like he had not just expressed his great power openly to them all for the first time. Arthur shook his head. How could he continue to act like this, like a servant, with all this revealed? Merlin eventually got up and retreated to a shadowed root nook, stuffing his pack up where he would lay his head. Leon and Elyan had begun cleaning up after them all, clearly allowing Merlin to have his due rest. 

Merlin twitched, and turned and huffed, which Arthur found odd as he’d never had a problem sleeping in the Wilds before. And that root nook looked particularly delightful. The King sat down next to him and waited, examining his friend with a twinkle of disbelieving admiration in his eyes.

Merlin did not open his eyes. “What are you doing, Arthur?”

“Looking at you.”

Merlin shuffled and folded his arms, opening one eye tentatively. “Why?”

Arthur didn’t answer, but repositioned himself so he was facing Merlin proper. “Tell me something. All these years, you’ve been saving us - been saving me - putting yourself in immense danger and risking discovery and punishment, and not once have you asked for thanks.”

“Well, I would have been discovered and punished.”

Arthur scoffed. “But even now, after what you did in the valley, you just got back on your horse and when we made camp you made dinner as if nothing had changed.”

“Has it?” Merlin, clearly having given up sleep while Arthur was pestering him, prodded himself up on one arm and faced his King. “I’m still your servant, aren’t I?”

“Well - yes. But, I don't think there are many monarchs that can claim to have a powerful warlock for a servant.”

“Then I guess you’re just lucky,” Merlin said with a sly smirk.

Arthur sighed and nodded his head slowly. “Yes. I am very lucky. When all this blows over - when Morgana is defeated, finally - I’ll make sure you're recognised.”

“That’s not why I do it.”

“I know.” Arthur squeezed his upper arm and got up to leave. He paused and turned back briefly. “Does Morgana know?” Merlin shook his head, a hint of regret in the slow movement. “What are you going to do if we face her again?”  
The warlock’s face dropped. His brow creased and his eyes became distant for the briefest moment. Slowly, he opened his mouth and gave his reply. “I think now that you all know, and soon the entire court of Camelot will, that all rules of secrecy are out the window. Morgana isn’t meant to know, but neither were you. So if it comes to it, I will face her, as I am.” Merlin gave a curt nod and met Arthur’s eyes. Arthur nodded back and retreated to the rest of the company.


End file.
